1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wafer clamp, and more particularly to a wafer clamp adaptable to a robot system for picking and placing a wafer.
2. Description of Related Art
A robotic hand (or fork) of a robot system is commonly utilized for picking and placing a wafer (or chip) automatically. A vacuum fork is conventionally used to hold a wafer. Owing to misalignment usually occurred in the conventional vacuum fork, the wafer cannot be precisely positioned and picked, therefore falling and breaking.
Moreover, the conventional vacuum fork is designed to make physical contact with the top or bottom surface of a wafer to be picked. This type of equipment is not adaptable to a wafer such as an optical component (e.g., an optical lens or glass).
An engaged type fork is provided to overcome disadvantages of the vacuum fork. However, conventional engaged type forks are incapable of fast moving or rotating without being flipped over the wafer.
For the reasons that conventional robotic forks could not effectively position and pick the wafer, a need has thus arisen to propose a novel wafer clamp to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional robotic forks.